


Transformation

by YouKnowI (HadToDoItToEm)



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Basically just alice's thoughts after she gets infected, F/F, Hive Mind, I wrote this at two AM, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadToDoItToEm/pseuds/YouKnowI
Summary: Warm color.Harsh light.Electricity in her veins.Happiness.It seemed strange, the happiness. Happy didn’t even begin to describe it, more like every single one of her wants was filled, like her life could not be better. Content.And then, the music.





	Transformation

Warm color.

Harsh light.

Electricity in her veins.

Happiness.

It seemed strange, the happiness. Happy didn’t even begin to describe it, more like every single one of her wants was filled, like her life could not be better. Content.

And then, the music.

She heard the voices singing. Just seconds ago, the song had terrified her, but now she found herself opening her mouth and joining in, almost against her will, but not quite, because she had no will, not anymore. She didn’t need one.

Deb drew her hand back from the base of Alice’s skull, letting the blood from the holes she’d gorged there flow freely. Alice reached back and touched it, feeling no pain. She brought her hands back around and gasped. 

Blue.

Blue was such a pretty color, wasn’t it? It seemed more natural than red had been, somehow. 

What was it she’d wanted, back when she had the ability? She wracked her brain, but couldn’t remember. 

It must not be important anyway. 

Voices.

They grated on her ears, harsh, unlike the melodic, singing voices of her brothers and sisters. Alice and Deb flinched as one, and Alice felt a pull towards the door where they were coming from.

Opening it, she saw two men she recognized, her father and Uncle Paul.

Want.

She wanted again.

For her father. She remembered how much she’d cried out for him before the peace took over. She’d wanted her girlfriend and her father. The two could never coexist before, but now, as brothers and sisters in this new bliss, she could fix that.

So she wanted her father.

She wanted him to feel this peace.

“It’s not your fault,” one of the humans - ~~was she not human? She’d have to figure that out~~ \- claimed. 

“Yes it is.” She didn’t speak with her own voice, but the voice of her brothers and sisters. And it  _ was _ his fault. She’d just wanted the both of them at once, when she could never have the two. “It’s all your fault.”

~~ Anger. ~~

~~Maybe if he’d only let her see Deb, she’d be safe on the mainland, not here, trapped in this _feeling_ with no escape~~ ~~-~~

_ Click click. _

But that was silly. She  was  safe now. So much safer than those humans. Those idiot humans who wouldn’t accept the bliss. 

 

“I’m not your girl anymore.” And it was true.


End file.
